Petty Parodies
by pimrizr
Summary: Parodies of Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers songs. Godzilla attacks a one story town. R
1. Incisor

A/N: I am not a pot-smoking, blonde-haired 50-something hippie living in California, therefore I do not own Insider.  
  
You've got a dangerous gum disease  
From everything you've chewed up  
Yeah you've got tooth problems  
It don't show when you brush up  
And I'm the one who oughta know  
I'm the one you left to rot  
Yeah I'm the dirty biting fool  
Who was never brushed enough  
  
Chorus  
I'm an incisor, I been burned by the soda  
And I've had to bite through some hard surfaces  
I've chewed up the sweet tarts -- I'm an incisor  
  
It's a circle of brush cycles  
It's a hall of dentures  
It's a bagel without cream cheese  
You can taste the danger  
And I'm the one who oughta know  
I'm the one you couldn't brush  
Yeah I'm the lonely yellow one  
I'm the one left in the dust  
  
(Repeat Chorus)   
  
I'll bet you eat nacho cheese  
I'll bet you don't even know  
Yeah cut down on the sugar please  
Those quiet years of rot and mold  
And I'm the one who oughta know  
I'm the one you left to rust  
Not one of your molar friends  
I'm the one you couldn't brush  
  
(Repeat Chorus) 


	2. Can't Stop the Ride

A/N: Like I said before, I am not Tom Petty, nor am I Mike Campbell. I do not own Can't Stop the Sun.  
  
Well you may check the lap bars  
You may turn on the station brakes  
But you can't stop  
It before the drop  
Can't stop the ride from running  
Running  
Down and down and down  
  
And you may think you control things  
But the train just won't stop  
The people scream  
The mechanics scheme  
Can't stop the ride from running  
Running  
'Round and 'round and 'round  
  
Hey Mister Station Man  
Be sure to watch your hands  
Be careful where you stand  
'Cause the ride goes on and on and on  
Ride goes on and on and on  
  
And you may think it's all over  
That they'll be stuck forever  
They won't get off  
Their lunch will toss  
Can't stop the ride from running  
Running  
On and on and on 


	3. WWE Smackdown

A/N: I am not the depressed hippie that wrote the original song "Lonesome Sundown" (I wonder how many different ways there are to say, "I am not Tom Petty, therefore, I do not own this)  
  
Its the greatest show  
Fake, I know  
Got a slot on national TV  
Its a freaky thing  
Around the ring  
Watched a lot by me  
  
WWE Smackdown, even though its fake  
I'm watching WWE Smackdown, even though its fake  
I know, but watch the show, even though its fake  
  
It never lets me down  
This program I've found  
It means too much to me  
The stars stand accused  
Of breaking laws  
But on it, my brain does feed  
  
WWE Smackdown, even though its fake  
I'm watching WWE Smackdown, even though its fake  
I know, but watch the show, even though its fake  
  
The title comes  
To those who win  
Pile driving is the key  
And I watch it every   
Time its on  
Believe me, I must see  
  
WWE Smackdown, even though its fake  
I'm watching WWE Smackdown, even though its fake  
I know, but watch the show, even though its fake 


	4. Failed Again I Don't Like It

A/N: Must I say it again? I AM NOT TOM PETTY! THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN "FOOLED AGAIN (I DON'T LIKE IT)  
  
Strange voice on the telephone  
Tellin' me I left my book at home  
Why don't somebody say what's goin' on  
Uh oh I think I been through this before  
  
Looks like I've failed math again  
Looks like I've failed math again  
I don't like it  
I don't like it  
  
You never said we had to do part two  
I didn't to know about it if you do  
Is two to one the same as twelve to three?  
I don't need ratios, now just let me be  
  
Looks like I've failed math again  
Looks like I've failed math again  
I don't like it  
I don't like it  
  
You never said we had to do part two  
I didn't know about it if you do  
Is two to one the same as twelve to three?  
I don't need ratios, now just let me be  
  
Looks like I've failed math again  
Looks like I've failed math again  
I don't like it  
I don't like it 


	5. Godzilla

I'm now standin' up, I'm now breakin' free  
Just got the wreckage off of me --  
He's finally moved on, to another town  
This has changed everything, take a look around  
  
Oh, Godzilla attacked my hometown  
The buildings are all on the ground  
First his fists came down   
Then he turned around  
Godzilla destroyed the town  
  
They tried to warn us on the news  
But I didn't get the word  
Had to push my luck  
Now my anger burns  
  
No, it didn't hurt me  
When I didn't leave  
But I have got a feeling  
He'll be back, you see  
  
Oh, Godzilla attacked my hometown  
The buildings are all on the ground  
First his fists came down   
Then he turned around  
Godzilla destroyed the town 


End file.
